The present disclosure relates to a vehicle seat.
For example, in a vehicle seat disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-214329, a belt anchor bracket and a belt stay are coupled to each other via a coupling bolt. The belt anchor bracket is a seat belt bracket fixed directly or indirectly to a cushion frame or a vehicle. The belt stay is a member to which a buckle of a seat belt is coupled directly or indirectly.